Aared: The Night After:
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Sex was not permitted the night before a 'big' match and Aaron and Ed always struggled to keep their hands off each other. The next day was always worth the wait though!


**The Night After:**

Although it happened quite frequently, it really didn't get any easier.

The rule was 'No sex the night before a 'major' match.'

The boys had often deliberated on what actually constituted a 'major' match. Of

course ALL games are important, so what is the actual criterion that necessitates

such extreme measures?

Well, Premiership matches, Competition matches, Play offs, Deciders and most

definitely _all_ International games.

Tomorrow was one such match and already the pals were conscious of this,

careful not to get too close or put themselves in an intimate position.

Ed had a 'light' training session early in the morning; then they planned to have a

'protein' lunch, play some FIFA, a healthy tea, separate baths and an early night.

The routine was the same, strict and disciplined.

"It's the only way Aaron", Ed would insist when Aaron complained. "This match

is important. I need to be at my peak."

"How can you be at your peak with oversized bollocks?" Aaron would ask

incredulously "Why don't you let me lighten them up a little for you? You'll run

much faster" he smirked.

"Aaron, will you be serious please" Ed would insist. "Don't worry, I will make it

up to you tomorrow night" he added with a grin.

Aaron knew he would, but he was horny now and he hated waiting for anything.

Of course he could take care of himself, but that was another thing they had

agreed; they would always wait and take care of each other.

So, he settled to some college work whilst Ed prepared to leave for his training.

Aaron had enrolled for an 'Advanced Specialist Mechanics Course' at an English

speaking class. He loved his new job and wanted to be the best that he could at it.

It also gave him something to do when Ed was away and it would also help

increase his pay rate.

Before long Ed set off leaving his buddy with just a brief peck. 'Back for lunch"

he called.

Aaron tried his best to concentrate, but found himself watching the clock in

anticipation of his friend's return.

Finally he heard the key in the door and stuck his head back in his book with a

feigned nonchalance.

"Aaron.." Ed's voice was strained. "I'm hurt!"

He sounded almost pitiful and Aaron jumped from his chair and made his way to

the hall. His friend was grasping his thigh and limping.

"What happened?" Aaron enquired and the athlete launched into a full

account of how he had come about his injury; complete with graphic details of

how his leg had been 'crushed' in the force of a 'friendly' tackle.

"The guy's an idiot," he ranted, "he should be suspended!"

"I CANT be unfit!" he continued. "I CANT miss this game, it's too important!"

"What did your coach say?" Aaron asked as he eased his mate onto the couch.

"Nothing" replied the injured man. "He doesn't know"

"How come?"

"Because he didn't see it, he was dealing with something at the other end of the

field and I didn't tell him; how could I?" Ed went on. "He would have me

replaced for tomorrow in an instance!"

"But you can't play if you're hurt anyway surely?"

"Oh I'll be playing" insisted the sportsman. "I just need to rest tonight."

Aaron had gently slipped off his friend's track pants to access the severity of the

situation.

He ran his hand across the discoloured area; it was beginning to swell.

"Hold on" instructed the mechanic-come-medic and headed off to grab a cold

energy drink, plus the First Aid box.

He offered the bottle to his forlorn friend and rummaged in the box for a spray. He

applied it liberally to the damaged leg and began to work it in.

Ed grimaced as he did. "Should you see a doc?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine" Ed replied stubbornly. "I just need some TLC"

Aaron knew there was no point in arguing with him and proceeded to massage the

wounded limb. Ed had taught him well and he had become quite proficient at this

art.

He knew how to follow the line of the muscles and when and where to increase or

reduce the pressure. Ed made some fuss and complained about the pain and about

the moron who had inflicted it.

Aaron squirted more spray and continued to ply the flesh, working upwards

towards Ed's hip.

Ed was wearing tight underwear; 'sports pants' he called them. They kept him 'all

nicely tucked in' he had informed his friend.

Aaron's knuckles brushed against the stretch fabric as he administered his

treatment. He could feel the warmth of Ed's bulge beneath. It was damp from the

earlier exertions and despite the pain was beginning to prickle at Aaron's touch.

Ed could feel himself slipping into arousal and so pushed Aaron's hand away.

"Thanks mate, that's eased it a little, but it's beginning to feel too good, so I'm

going to run a bath"

Aaron knew what he meant, as he had started to feel some tingling himself.

"Want me to come and wash your back?" he asked provocatively.

"Erm, not a good idea" Ed insisted, only trusting their will power so far.

So the boys stayed a safe distance from each other and continued with the rest of

the day's carefully made plans.

As evening approached, they prepared their tea and watched some soccer on TV

before settling down for the night.

It had become their practice for Aaron to spend 'these' nights on the sofa, due to

the fact they were simply unable to keep their hands off each other, especially

when they knew they 'had to'.

They had learned this from experience and it had been deemed that the only way it

would work was for them to sleep separately. As Ed had the 'big day', he claimed

the bed.

Aaron hated 'these' nights and would always grumble for a while as he twisted

and turned to get comfortable each time. But he accepted that it had to be and he

knew that it was always worth the wait in the end.

When he awoke his buddy was already in the shower and Aaron resisted the

temptation to join him. He adjusted his morning glory as it protruded from his

pajama pants. He could barely wait until later.

Ed greeted him cheerfully as he stepped out, wrapped from his waist down in a

towel; his hair freshly tousled in tiny wet curls. He leant forward automatically for

a kiss.

"Mmmm.. can't wait to give you a proper seeing to later" he leered, giving his

friend's groin a cheeky squeeze.

"I'll see if I'm in the mood.." his buddy responded teasingly.

"Well, if not, I'll have to try and find a way to persuade you" Ed came back with a

twinkle in his eye.

"How's your thigh?" Aaron enquired.

Ed slapped it, "Okay, okay" he smiled. "Great job on the injury therapy yesterday,

thanks very much!"

The boys had their 'healthy' breakfast; Aaron wished Ed good luck and after he

had left began to get ready for his day.

They had both been disappointed that Aaron could not go and watch the match,

but he had to work himself; he had an important race to assist with.

It happened sometimes, both of them having big events that clashed. But it was

how it was; no point complaining about it.

On these occasions they would usually go out to eat and celebrate afterwards, win

or lose.

As the day came to its conclusion, both men showered and changed at work and

met up at their favourite eating place. Aaron had arrived first and ordered the

beers. He was just about to order a second for himself when the rugby player

arrived.

As their eyes met, they both knew that the day had not gone well for each

other. They already knew the results of their corresponding competitions, but it

wasn't always about who won or lost, but their own personal contribution to the

day.

Aaron could see Ed was limping slightly and beckoned towards the chair and beer.

"So the leg didn't hold out?" he suggested.

"Na, damn it" Ed responded with annoyance, swigging a long glug from his

bottle. "Coach pulled me off at half-time. I have to have physio."

"Well if it gets you fit again.." Aaron offered.

"How about you?" enquired Ed.

"Well I had been working on Number #12 for 4 days and she was looking _pretty _

_sweet!_ The driver Al took her past the second bend and then lost her. She hit the

siding, crashed against the emergency barrier and smashed the rear end totally.

She won't be ready in time for the next race, plus I have to start on her all over

again!"

"May just as well have had sex last night after all?" Ed mused and they both

downed another mouthful of their beverage.

They ordered a meal and continued to mull over the day's events as they tucked in

heartily.

After a couple more beers, they decided to head home.

The relaxing meal and the few beers had improved their mood somewhat, but they

both knew that they could make each other feel a lot better yet.

They made their way straight to the bedroom, their 'magic room' when they

arrived back at their apartment.

Ed threw himself backwards onto the comfortable mattress, "Wanna take another

look at my thigh?" he asked his partner suggestively.

"Happy to" came the response, "although I think I will need to check all the

surrounding areas to make sure the bruising hasn't spread.

"I agree" smirked the wounded sportsman and proceeded to pull down his track

pants and sports pants, proudly revealing his excited member already in the early

stages of arousal.

Their kissing was sloppy and noisy as they sucked and licked, nipping at each

other's lips. Their hands exploring each other, as if it was their first time. Their

passion for each other was already raging.

Aaron ran his hands across his partner's damaged leg, stroking and probing the

muscle; this time with free reign to venture wherever he wanted.

"Not just your leg that's swollen?" Aaron offered, moving his attentions to his

lover's impatient organ.

"No" Ed replied, "I have a few other areas in need of some special care"

Aaron clasped it tightly, it was hot and tacky; he began to rub it tenderly.

His own tool was also hard by now. Both men could wait no longer. Aaron pulled

off his own clothing and lifted Ed's buttocks up from the bed. He rubbed the head

of his cock against his bum crack. Ed moaned loudly. Aaron rocked a few times,

then grabbed a jar of unscented gel from the bedside, applying it liberally to his

pole.

He lifted his partners arse a little higher and penetrated him swiftly from the front.

He nudged his way in without pausing, pulling on his partner's buttocks as he did.

Both boys held their breath as Aaron made his entry. They both enjoyed this

position as a change periodically.

The access was from a different angle, rubbing along the anal wall from a less

familiar position. It created a variety of new sensations and as Aaron plunged in as

far as he could, Ed yelled out with pleasure.

The insertion felt so good; intense and meaningful, creating extreme rapture for

them both. Ed could feel his lover's cock pushing its way into his ultra sensitive

passage, forcing away all the bad thoughts he had been having and replacing them

with joy and gladness.

The initial soreness soon began to pass and Ed felt himself floating higher with

each of his partner's thrusts. As Aaron hit his special spot squarely and

deliberately, there was nothing Ed could do.

It was instantly gratifying and his rampant sperms let fire and released themselves

without notice or warning.

This joining together, this ultimate union was emotional as well as physical. Two

becoming one. An intimacy so powerful that it could overcome anything.

Aaron felt the jerking as his lover expressed his peak.

That had to be a record. Aaron found it hugely stimulating that his partner should

ejaculate so quickly. It was a demonstration of their deep connection and affection

for each other.

Aaron slowed his pace whilst Ed caught his breath and the spasms passed.

Aaron's dick was rigid with want. That had been a huge turn on for him and as he

increased his speed once again, he knew it wouldn't be long before his own

climax exploded.

The initial tightness had gone now and Aaron moaned out loud as he continued to

slide in and out. Bliss rippled throughout every nerve and he gripped his partner's

legs as he pumped; his breathing rapid.

He let out a gasp as his ardor soared over the edge; pulsations ripping through him

as his sperm flooded into his lover's cavity and the boys held each other until they

had finished.

Aaron continued to move inside his lover, gentle rocking motions as waves of

afterglow drifted through them both.

Ed was loving watching his partner derive such ecstasy from him. He adored this

man and as he listened to his pleasuring, his semi limp dick began to feel a second

flush. It twitched a couple of times and as the lovers leaned in to kiss, Aaron could

feel the hardening against his midriff. He reached down his hand and gently plied

the supple skin. Ed groaned as he did.

Desire rushed through him and in just moments he had become hard again.

Aaron was still inside him and he increased his pace just slightly; he was still on

his way down and his own love member was beginning to soften.

Ed reached up for another snog, slipping in his tongue as his lover reciprocated.

They both still had a hunger, their fervor not yet fully quelled. Ed poked a

moistened finger just inside his lover's butt hole and plunged it in as far as he could

reach, just twice in and out and Aaron's softening erection quickly changed its

mind.

Ed's passage was slippery from the sticky fluid he had just discharged and Aaron

was able to glide effortlessly to and fro.

Their earlier disappointment of the day had long since passed and had been quickly

replaced by the of exultation of their lusting. Aaron pulled at his partner's butt

cheeks, opening and closing them erotically around his cock. Yearning was

beginning to surge through his tool once again and Ed could feel it swelling inside

him.

"Damn it Aaron!" he muttered. "I'm gonna lose my load again!" he announced at the

wonderful sensation and once again spewed out his seed in an urgent frenzy. It

smeared itself across Aaron's skin like liquid silk and Aaron pulled himself into it,

enjoying and sharing.

Ed reached his hand onto his partners balls, rolling them, teasing them, massaging

them.

A few more deep strokes inside his now sated lover and Aaron felt himself rising to

his own threshold for the second time.

His revitalized cock kicked a couple of times before his repeat orgasm spluttered

inside Ed's canal, squeezing and emptying its contents.

Ed felt the release make it's escape along his tender passageway. It was warm and

soothing. Aaron blew out heavily as his body lunged forward.

"Damn it Aaron you shot your lot twice!" Ed chuckled. "You were horny for me

tonight?"

"It seems your scoring is better off the pitch than on it?" Aaron replied

"Well don't forget I'm injured" Ed returned. "Wait until I'm back on my top form."

"Yeah I'll wait" Aaron teased. "see what you've got then."

The boys laughed, happily contented and made their way to the shower together.

They might hate it before hand, but the 'night after' was always worth the wait!


End file.
